


【班帕】公私分明

by yuanyuan77



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanyuan77/pseuds/yuanyuan77
Summary: 「如果讓六號知道我們因為談戀愛而工作遲到會怎麼樣？」兩個人是怎麼兼顧戀愛和工作的？那還不簡單——上班的時候調情唄。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Pavetta, Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Reader





	【班帕】公私分明

**Author's Note:**

> 原女預警 *帕薇塔是原創角色*
> 
> CP是班x帕
> 
> 私設多

多米尼克很喜歡把頭窩在帕薇塔的肩上，雙手緊緊地擁著她。但是帕薇塔沒有貼著男朋友睡覺的喜好，在睡著後更是會脫離多米尼克的懷抱，翻身到床邊側睡。而發現胸前少了個人兒的多米尼克會立即把帕薇塔撈起來。

「⋯⋯別鬧，讓我再睡一會兒。」

感受到多米尼克的鼻息打在肩上，帕薇塔輕力地推了推貼著自己的人型寵物。多米尼克的體溫對於帕薇塔來說有點太高了，他無疑是高溫體質，可以把溫暖的被子變成烤箱的程度。所以一般除了冬天，帕薇塔都不喜歡抱著多米尼克睡覺。

也因為這個事，多米尼克對冬天的喜愛又多了幾分。他對冬天不反感，甚至有點喜歡，因為他可以穿著長袖衣服而不會悶熱。多米尼克從來不覺得自己的紋身需要遮擋，但是他不願意穿短袖衣服的原因不是因為別人，而是不想自己看見。所以現在他更加喜歡冬天了，因為在這個日子裡面，女朋友會主動摟著自己的脖子進入她平常不會待的懷抱。

「可是你是時候要上班了。」

「你怎麼不早一點叫我起來！」

帕薇塔的睡意頓時煙消雲散，猛地坐起來查看床頭櫃的鬧鈴。八點三十五分，距離當值的時間還有二十五分鐘。帕薇塔立即跳下床，拿起昨晚被多米尼克亂扔的襯衫和裙子。

其實多米尼克不止一次提議過帕薇塔把一些衣服搬過來他的寢室，但是帕薇塔並沒有這個意思，乾脆地拒絕了。多米尼克自然是不滿意的，這樣他想做點什麼的時候還得顧慮著女朋友的衣服。

「明明是你自己說再睡五分鐘的，現在我反而成了罪人？」

「......說得好像你今天不用演習一樣。」

帕薇塔的確讓多米尼克晚一點再叫自己起來。他們的鬧鈴定了七點三十分，兩人昨晚入睡前還說好明天早上一起去吃早飯；沒想到多米尼克的晚一點是這麼的抽象。帕薇塔翻了翻白眼，懶得反駁多米尼克了；看了看眼前的男人，他還是光著上身沒有梳洗。

「如果讓六號知道我們因為談戀愛而工作遲到會怎麼樣？」

帕薇塔自嘲地問出這個問題。他們兩個雖然沒有公開戀情，但是明眼人一看就知道他們是情侶，就像莫妮卡和埃利亞斯一樣。或者說他們更加明顯，據莫妮卡說：「多米尼克看帕薇塔的眼神特別不一樣，是充滿愛意的眼神。」

多米尼克整理裝備的速度特別快，帕薇塔還沒有梳理好頭髮，他已經穿好一整套裝備，就猜帶上頭盔和口罩。

「我先去拿電箱了。」

雖然帕薇塔老是調侃多米尼克對工作不上心，但是他在工作上是無比的認真；縱然演集有時候會做些奇奇怪怪的事，在正式執行任務時的態度是彩虹小隊公認的可靠。

「今天怎麼這麼慢啊，帕薇塔醫生？」

多米尼克聽見後面傳來了急促的高跟鞋聲音，抬頭用捉弄的目光看向帕薇塔。

「噢？比你早早來到調試裝備然後被敵隊一槍崩掉強吧，班迪幹員。」

帕薇塔半蹲著身子，手指抬起多米尼克的下巴，回以他一個玩味的眼神。

他們兩個在交往之後達成了共識，工作上還是普通的同事關係，下班後才是戀人的身份。但是在他們看來，這樣子的稱呼是別樣的情趣。說起來很嘲諷，他們以前就是用工作時間調情的，幸好德國的其他隊員沒有說他們閑話，還在「偷偷」撮合他們兩個。

以前，帕薇塔總是被捉弄的對象，據多米尼克本人的話就是太正經了忍不住想撩撥。現在兩人在工作時會互相惹逗，比以前更加放得開了。

「那就請帕薇塔醫生穿好衣服看我表演吧。」

多米尼克順勢仰起頭，讓帕薇塔像愛撫貓咪一樣摸自己的下巴。男人只乖巧了一會兒，還沒有過幾秒，他就用力量優勢，把女人擁入自己的懷裡。多米尼克一手擋住他寶貝那有些短的包臀裙，另一隻手貼在她的腰部，把裙子拉長了一點。多米尼克的雙臂緊緊環繞住女人纖細的腰肢，臉也緊貼著她的臉。

多米尼克差點就捧著帕薇塔的臉咬下去了。在他閉上眼睛往前方靠近的時候，帕薇塔用手擋住了他的進攻，但也補償性的在男人的臉頰上落下一吻。

「下班再說吧，班迪。」


End file.
